


Sheffield Academy

by tayrulez



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Andrew Lloyd Webber attends this school too, F/M, I gave Niles a full name, Plenty of Snark, Shift in Life, some one-time characters are brought back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayrulez/pseuds/tayrulez
Summary: Fran Fine is the new kid in the prestigious bully-free academy. She rooms with CC Babcock and befriends Davis Niles II. Maggie is a bookworm, Brighton is a bad kid, and Grace is in her own world. Max is always working. What will come of them now that Fran has come?





	Sheffield Academy

Fifteen-year-old Francine "Fran" Fine has it all. She has a fabulous fashion sense and is dating the school's hotshot Danny Imperiali. She works at the top-notch bridal shop in Flushing, Queens and attends Hillcrest High School. She has excellent street smarts, which makes up for her often naivety. Close to the entire town knows her and how she plans to attend Cosmetology College. Along with picking out the perfect outfits to match anyone's skin tone, she can arrange an array of the best-looking makeup designs.

 

Fran lives with her mom Sylvia and her dad Morty. Sylvia is obsessive about Fran's love life and can be quite overbearing when it comes to how to dress and what to eat. Morty, on the other hand, stays in his room a majority of the time. If he has the game on, with a beer and some chips, he could stay in a singular position for a month. She is proudly Jewish and basically worships Barbra Streisand like the Messiah. Fran also has an older sister named Nadine. They've never gotten along too well. Nadine is twenty-three and is currently a junior at Harvard.

 

Fran's best friend is her classmate and neighbor Valerie "Val" Toriello. Fran is extremely popular - made only possible by her dating pool - whereas Val is at the shallow end. She's a bit of a dimwit, which oftentimes worries Fran, and she isn't very successful when it comes to dating or academics. Still, with Fran's help, she too has a job working at the bridal shop. Their other co-workers are Danny and bleach-blonde cheerleader captain Heather Biblow.

 

"Franny?" He pulls her aside. "Can we talk?"

 

She smiles to Val, who is working at another counter. The girls wink at each other as Fran follows Danny to the back of the store. He's done this quite often - most notably for a quickie or when he gave her a promise ring. The two make their way past the conveyor of dresses and the laundry shoot before he turns to face her. Immediately, she pushes him into a chair and drapes her arms around him.

 

"We've been going out a while, now. Right, Fran?"

 

"You know it, baby." She giggles, peppering him in kisses.

 

Danny expertly runs his hands under Fran's shirt and skillfully unfastens her bra. She giggles again, moving to nudge the hem of his shirt.

 

"And, God, I love it when we do this."

 

He hisses the last word out when she moves to bite the triangle connecting his neck to his shoulder. Her shirt is coming off and his jeans are unbuttoned. She teases his zipper and he gasps, continuing his train of thought.

 

"No one is as outgoing or funny or lively as you."

 

"Not so bad yourself, Romeo." She purrs in his ear.

 

He squirms now, as his zipper lowers. Fran bites his lower lip excitedly when Danny suddenly pushes her aside.

 

"But someone else is getting your job."

 

"Eh?" She collects her bra and pulls down her shirt. "My job?"

 

"Yeah. Dad found someone… more experienced. And so did I."

 

"Danny?" She backtracks. "What're you talkin' about?"

 

Just then, Heather saunters in. She'd been late that day. She's wearing a designer outfit, cut extremely short. She has a cynical grin plastered on her face and aimed at Fran. Swiftly, she clamors over Danny, who wraps an arm around her waist.

 

"Look, it ain't nothin' wrong with ya; we're just not cut out to be together. Know what I mean?" Danny gestures vaguely with his zipper still down.

 

"You're breaking up with me." She barely whispers, moving back toward the front.

 

He nods. "An' kickin' ya out. Ya ain't workin' in the fam'ly business no more an' ya ain't popular. That Tortellini girl still got a job, but you been blackballed from Queens, Baby. E'rybody gon' know."

 

Her face flushes and she storms out, not even sparing her best friend another look. As she storms off, she shoplifts a few items along the way. She calls for a cab and heads home. The next morning at school, everyone has heard a version on what's happened. Fran is back t being a nothing. Her so-called friends - aside from Val - insult her to her face and shove her around. Her heels break, her outfit is shredded and she gets into a fight in the courtyard over Heather's best friend. The rest of the week isn't any better, and Fran plans to drop out.

 

This greatly worries Sylvia. Her youngest is hardly wearing anything besides pajamas and barely eats a thing. She doesn't come out for Wheel of Fortune... she's depressed. After another half a week of this, and Fran spending a day in the infirmary, Sylvia makes some calls. After explaining the circumstances, Fran is made an emergency transfer on a full ride at Sheffield Academy - a boarding school. Sylvia comes with Fran to her first day, to help her find her way around and move in.

 

"Mr. Jacobson?" Sylvia knocks on the main door.

 

"Ah, the new transfer student. Francine Fine, is it?"

 

"Fran." She responds absentmindedly, taking in her surroundings.

 

"Fran Fine, yes. And Sylvia, we spoke on the phone."

 

"Yes, we did." Sylvia nods. "You're absolutely sure this'll be a good school for her?"

 

"Oh, yes, indeed." He smiles. "You'll have a dress code here, but you are free to decorate your blazer with pins and you can wear jewelry. But not too much. You're a junior correct?"

 

"Yes." She purposely keeps her answers short.

 

"Excellent. We have one junior girl in need of a roommate. Prudence?" He looks over to his secretary. "Could you take the Fines to Fran's new room?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Jacobson."

 

"Very good. I have a meeting in," He glances to his watch. "Ooh, in just three minutes. I'm sure the other juniors can help fill you in."

 

Prudence stands, gesturing Fran and Sylvia into the hall. They walk in a comfortable silence. Prudence shows the Fines to the library, the main study hall, the canteen, the infirmary, the boys' dormitories, various classrooms, and finally down to the girls' dormitories. The first room has loud punk music thumping against it.

 

"This is Caryn and Diane's room. Caryn is in your grade; Diane is a grade lower."

 

The next door is covered in various types of art, including paint splatters and Crayola drawings. Prudence purses her lips.

 

"This is Rachel and Renee's room. Both are sophomores."

 

The next door is plain with foam letters 'AM' stuck at the top.

 

"This is the RA's room. Her name is Ann."

 

The following door is covered in cut-outs of snowflakes and music symbols."

 

"This is Madeline and Nicholle's room. Madeline is in your grade, but Nicholle is a freshman. She's only just graduated from our predecessor school."

 

There are only three doors left. The next is a singular door, decorated only by color. It's a black door, differentiating from all the other beige doors.

 

"This is Grace's room. She's a child prodigy and a venturing freshman this year."

 

With the second and third doors, Prudence ends the tour. She bypasses the first one, having the Fines pay attention to the door with the mild glitter scheme.

 

"This is Lauren and Margaret's room. Lauren is a sophomore and Margaret is a freshman."

 

She finally reverts her attention to the other door. There are a few stains on the door, but no one comments about them. Prudence knocks on the door and waits patiently for someone to answer. After a couple minutes, a blonde girl with a resting bitch face opens the door and leans on it skeptically. The room behind her is dark, and the trio at the door can see the drapes drawn. The blonde has a large bottle of half-empty NyQuil in one hand as she leers at the new girl.

 

"Who's the skirt?"

 

"Chastity, this is Francine. Francine, this is Chastity. You'll be rooming together."

 

The blonde takes another hard look at the brunette. "CC."

 

"Fran." She replies, following her into the room.

 

Sylvia waves and Prudence takes her back through the maze. Fran nervously follows CC to an empty bed. CC turns on a small lamp in the corner of her vanity desk - although the triple-mirror is covered in a large sheet.

 

"You up for what this school'll throw you?" CC breaks the silence, handing Fran an unopened can of beer.

 

Fran takes it but doesn't open it. Instead, she unpacks and lets out a small laugh. "I come from Flushing. There's nothing these kids can throw at me that I haven't seen before. Except maybe their trust funds."

 

"Scholarship kid, are you?"

 

"Um. Yeah." Fran then stands on her new bed to hang her favorite poster above it.

 

"What is that?"

 

Fran's eyes widen. "My idol."

 

CC raises an eyebrow but says nothing else. She moves to her bed and curls up with a book and another beer. Fran shakes her head at this and walks out, still carrying the beer. She takes no more than two steps before running into a tall boy, who snags the can from her grasp.

 

"I take it you're the new girl?"

 

"Fran Fine." She nods.

 

"Niles."

 

"Niles, what?"

 

He raises an eyebrow. "Just Niles. Like Cher. You're with Babcock?"

 

Fran shrugs, glancing to the beer he'd grabbed. Silently, he sets the can on the floor and grabs Fran's wrist, dragging her down the stairs. Nervous as she is, Fran allows Niles to take her through a whirlwind of a maze, ending up in what seems to be a common room. There's a couch where several students are playing a Sonic video game. Two others are playing Billiards. A shy-looking girl is reading through her reading list, as she sits next to a handsome studious man. Niles takes them to the table.

 

"Fran, meet Maggie and Max. You two, this is the new transfer, Fran."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Max waves her off. "Niles, have you seen my historical impromptu paper?"

 

Wordlessly, Niles reaches into a satchel Fran hadn't noticed he'd been wearing and hands a manila folder to the hurried bespectacled boy. He glances over to Maggie, who is still looking through heavy books.

 

"Try to be a bit more outgoing, huh?"

 

She glances up to him with a sigh. The trio watches him leave, nearly running into a ten-year-old sulking girl. She appears to be having a conversation with herself, as she leans against an improperly stacked bookcase, oblivious to the world.


End file.
